


Good Hug, Guy!

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Jimmy was a crime-fighting robot, and lets face it, boyfriends didn’t get much cooler than that.





	Good Hug, Guy!

It was a Friday night and the Bat Commander was on the couch with Jimmy, watching The Brain That Came From The Ocean Floor And Ate Everyone. Jimmy was holding him tight as they kissed and ate popcorn, and it was the perfect date night. Jimmy was hella smart and cute, with a harmonious voice that was great for singing back-up vocals, and he was a _crime-fighting robot_ and let’s face it, boyfriends didn’t get much cooler than that.

He didn’t want a single thing to jeopardise their relationship. But sooner or later, as always, he became super aware of Jimmy’s cool metal touch on the back of his neck, of the way his body felt through his rashguard - they were rad, but they left _nothing_ to the imagination - and his mind started wandering. And then he couldn’t help but wonder how that slick mouth would feel on other parts of him, how it would feel to have Jimmy’s weight on top of him, those strong cold fingers opening him up, and he wriggled and shifted, his chest and his pants suddenly feeling tight. 

He coughed awkwardly and made as if to head to the bathroom. He’d take care of his problem there, the way he always did, and then the evening could carry on. Jimmy was awesome, and hugging and making out with him was awesome, and the Commander didn’t care if he had to miss the middle bit of every movie for the rest of his life. That was usually the boring talking part anyway. 

“Commander.” Jimmy’s hand was grasping his, gently but firmly, stoping him in his tracks. “I’ve begun to notice a certain pattern to our movie nights, and I believe I have a simple solution to your obvious discomfort. Do you wish to have intercourse?”

“What?!” he spluttered, feeling his face turn hot. “Cheese and crackers, Robot, way to sound all scientific. Maybe try and seduce me a little first?” Although truth be told it _was_ kinda sexy, like some sort of hot sci-fi erotica. “I didn’t think you’d be into that type of thing, anyway,” he added lamely. 

Jimmy looked thoughtful. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and running diagnostics, and I’ve discovered I have some previously unsuspected programming that might be relevant.”

‘Programming’ in the Commander’s experience could mean the things the Professor had compelled Jimmy to do, the weird underlying robot brain stuff that nobody including the Professor understood, or very occasionally stuff that sounded like human memories from the time before he was enhanced, and there was no way of telling which was which. He pressed a kiss to Jimmy’s knuckles, and just hoped that whatever was about to happen, Monty wasn’t involved. 

“If you are interested, we could go to the bedroom and I could attempt to seduce you a little.”

The Commander grinned. “I’ve just had a great idea. Why don’t we go to the bedroom, and you can try and seduce me a little?”

Truth be told, there was very little seduction required. The Commander was a man of action, and he was ready and raring to go. But he kept himself in check, mindful that it was most likely Jimmy’s first time, in this body at least. His friend maintained the belief that he’d always been a robot, and the Commander indulged it. They’d all been through some traumatic battles, with more than a few bumps on the noggin along the way. It was hardly surprising they didn’t always remember minor details like where they came from or how they met. They said truth was relative anyway, although the Commander maintained that his version of events was the raddest and most epic, and therefore also the truest.

He knelt and removed Jimmy’s sneakers, running his hands back up his legs, caressing his belly as he unfastened his belt and gently pushed his rashguard aside, tracing his tongue along the joins where skin met metal. He had what felt like the world’s greatest erection, and Jimmy seemed to be in a similar state, judging by the hard metal _something_ poking against him as they ground together all hot and heavy. The Commander was sweating, panting, heart pounding, and Jimmy was just...

Jimmy was standing there, almost motionless. The Commander stepped back a little, aware he was blushing. 

“Is this... is this doing anything? Is this good for you, Jimmy?”

“I...” He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. “This is so good I... I can barely process it. I am concerned I might become overwhelmed too early in the proceedings.”

“Well don’t even sweat it. Just proceed right this way,” he murmured, taking Jimmy’s hand and leading him to his bunk. “We can focus on me for a little while.” He rummaged in a bedside drawer until he was able to lay his hand on some lube, hidden behind a stack of well-thumbed skateboard magazines to shield it from Bones’ prying eyes, then wriggled out of his shorts and kicked them down the bed. “Do your worst, Robot,” he grinned. 

He’d expected Jimmy to be cautious, but he wasn’t cautious so much as _thorough_ , the kind of thoroughness that could drive a man to sweet insanity. By the time he was spreadeagled with one ankle up on Jimmy’s shoulder and two of those big strong _cold_ fingers so deep inside him his eyes were watering, he was starting to think he’d misjudged the situation.

“Jimmy, Jimmy, stop!” he managed to gasp out. Jimmy froze, and he rushed to reassure him. “Its fine! I just... I need you in me, homie.”

The cramped conditions of the bunk meant that it took some doing, and a lot of impatient whining, but they eventually found a satisfactory position. The Commander always liked it from behind. It felt a little bit naughty, a little bit _dirty_ , only he could feel Jimmy’s hard chest against his back, Jimmy’s arm around his waist, so it was also a bit like like getting a hug, and hugs were one of his favourite things. 

“Commander...” Jimmy sounded surprised, pleased, not that it was always easy to tell. “You’re so warm on the inside! I can feel your heart pounding and your muscles shivering and it’s all so tight..!” Praise was the Commander’s other favourite thing and he felt himself trembling, suddenly so desperate for Jimmy he thought he might burst.

“C’mon, move already!” he exclaimed, wiggling his hips, partly to be enticing, partly to just get some kind, _any_ kind of friction. Oh yeah, that’s it, Robot. Nice and slow...”. Jimmy took him at his word, literal as always, easing his dick almost-all-the-way out and then definitely-all-the-way in again. The regular robotic rhythm was maddeningly good, and he beat off furiously, the pace creating the most awesome contrast to Jimmy’s sweet slow strokes, like an incredible song he just hadn’t quite written yet. 

Jimmy’s hand found his and stilled him, making him whine in frustration. 

“Commander... I wish to see you, Commander.”

Well that was more than okay; the Commander loved nothing more than putting on a show. Jimmy pulled out, and he rolled swiftly onto his back, spreading his legs to allow Jimmy to peer curiously, almost scientifically, at his sloppy hole before lining himself back up again. They both watched as Jimmy’s shaft slid home inside him, and then their eyes met and it made something in his belly flip and swoop. 

Jimmy hooked one cold metal hand gently under his knee and pushed back, speeding his legs a little wider before he began to move again. Only Jimmy could pull off that smile, that expression that was fascination and delight, somehow innocent despite the fact he was in the Commander up to the hilt. His smooth metal planes slid deliciously across the Commander’s soft belly, and his dick felt incredible, so hot and hard and right. The Commander tugged lazily at his cock and pinched his nipples, grinning and showing off as he relished Jimmy watching him. Jimmy’s skin grew more and more flushed, his lips pressed together and his eyes vacant like when he was solving some difficult scientific conundrum, and his grin faltered. 

“Jimmy?” he said cautiously, his voice cracking a little. “You ok, dude?”

“Commander.” Jimmy’s eyes never left his. “I want... I require... I _need_...”

“Oh! You want to come? Well yeah, come inside me, I want to feel it!” It made sense, kinda, if he was running a new program. He’d need instruction or permission to move from one stage to the next. The Professor would probably know more about it, not that he’d _ever_ ask the Professor about this stuff. Still, it meant that technically, he’d made Jimmy come with his voice, and that was hot, hella hot and also kind of an ego boost. 

Jimmy’s eyes locked into his and flashed, twice, and he made a whirring sound. The Commander had time to vaguely worry whether this was going to be like a more powerful version of his finger lasers, and he was about to die by being lasered in the butt, an extremely cool and rock’n’roll way to go but not one he was quite ready for just yet...

...and Jimmy started vibrating, and it was _awesome_. He cried out and wrapped his legs around his waist, trying to get him even deeper. Jimmy was buzzing away right up against his sweet spot, and he came hard, shooting his load all over his belly and Jimmy and the sheets, but the buzzing didn’t stop and neither did the orgasm. He felt like an empty super soaker that someone kept pumping on regardless, and it was so good it was almost painful. There was a high-pitched shrieking noise that he only realised was coming from him when something in his throat tore, and he wasn’t going to be able to sing or give the others their orders for a while, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was so good it was so _good_ it was so...

Finally, it was over, and with what looked like the last of his strength Jimmy rolled and crashed down on the bed beside him. He slid his thumb along Jimmy’s cheekbone, tilting his face to kiss him softly, hugging him close. 

“Commander...” Jimmy said weakly after a while. “I think I need to recharge.”

“Yeah, because I broke you with my magic ass,” the Commander replied smugly. “C’mon, buddy, let’s get you to your station.” He hopped out of bed, pulled his pajamas on, then helped Jimmy stagger from the bedroom to the lab. 

He pulled up a chair as Jimmy began to plug himself in. 

“You should return to bed, Commander. You will also require rest.”

“Jimmy, babe. I’m not a hit-and-run kinda guy. I’ll be right here. I might, uh, go get a cushion though.”

Jimmy had a little smile of contentment on his lips and joy in his eyes, and the Commander though he’d be happy to spend the rest of his life working to put that look on Jimmy’s face. Besides, he was a pretty impressive dude, so it shouldn’t be that hard. He preened a little and struck a heroic pose, so that he’d be the last thing Jimmy saw before he fell asleep.


End file.
